Love love love
by kyulatte
Summary: "kau harus melihat bagaimana bunga sakura gugur dan merasakan menimpa kepala mu gege!" di sarankan mendengar lagu exo-love love love karena ffini tercipta dari lagu itu TaoRis\KrisTao\Chanbaek / Oneshoot / RnR


_Love love love_

BY; Kyulatte

_Cast_: KrisTao and ChanBaek

_Rating:_ 16 / teen

_Summary_: "kau harus melihat bagaimana bunga sakura gugur dan merasakan menimpa kepala mu _gege_!"

(di sarankan mendengar lagu exo – _love love love_ di album _overdose_)

_Attention: YAOI._

_Don't like yaoi? Just go ahead!_

"─Kau tau? Aku bahkan lebih memilih tinggal di Jepang di banding Korea saat musim gugur. Bukan aku tidak merindukanmu _gege_, tapi kau harus melihat bagaimana bunga sakura gugur dan merasakannya jatuh menimpa kepalamu. Itu adalah bagian yag paling meneyenangkan─" _tape recorder_─yang sangat sudah usang─ itu terhenti oleh jari jempol yang memencet tombol stop. Dan suara anak berusia 14 tahun itu begitu saja terputusi ─file satu-satunya yang terdapat dalam _tape recorder_ usang itu.

"Panda, kita akan bertemu sebentar lagi" ucap namja jangkung yang mempunyai _tape recorder_ usang itu.

_Flash back_

"gege! Hiks~" namja bermata panda berumur 14 tahun berlari ke arah namja jangkung dengan menangis.

"kenapa kau menangis Tao?" namja jangkung itu menghapus air mata namja bernama tao.

"hiks─ appa dan eomma akan pergi ke Jepang. Mereka memaksaku untuik ikut hiks~" Ucapnya lalu menangis kembali. **Inikah waktunya? Sangat cepat sekali untuk berpisah dengannya.**

"sudahlah jangan menangis" ucap kris─namja jangkung itu ia mengingat nasihat _eomma_nya. sebelumnya memang _eomma_nya sudah bilang kepadanya bahwa tao akan pergi ke jepang dalam waktu dekat ini. Dan kris harus menenangkannya jika itu sudah tiba pada waktunya.

"_gege_ tidakah merindukanku_? Gege_ harusnya melarang eomma dan appa untuk pergi"ucap tao, ia menangis semakin kencang. Kris lalu memeluknya.

"_gege_ akan sangat merindukan tao." Ucapnya tulus.

Lalu mereka di panggil oleh _eomma_ tao. _Eomma_ tao meminta maaf pada kris, karena kepergiannya ke jepang dan menetap di sana untuk waktu yang belum bisa di perkirakan─bagian yang paling tidak mau kris dengar─. Mungkin memang kris sangat tidak rela tao pergi, karena hanya tao teman sekaligus adik yang dekat dengannya ─ dan karena rumah mereka sangat dekat.

Saat besoknya tao pergi, kris hanya memeluk tao dan membiarkan tao pergi dengan senyuman bodohnya.

Dua minggu pertama Tao pergi, Tao memberika sebuah _tape recorder_ dari jepang untuk ulang tahun Kris yang ke 15 dan kris menemukan suara yang sangat membuatnya rindu. Suara tao. Tao menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dan bercerita bagaimana indahnya musim gugur di negri sakura itu. karena memang ulang tahun kris bertepatan dengan musim gugur.

Mereka lalu saling menukar alamat _e-mail_, lalu berbalas _e-mail_. Menceritakan bagimana sepinya hari mereka tanpa ada satu sama lain.

Tidak lama setelahnya mereka semakin jarang berkomunikasi karena kris yang memang sibuk dengan kelulusan dari jenjang pertengahan sekolahnya.

_Flash Back off_

Kris sangat senang sekali saat beasiswa ke universitas jepang berada di tangannya. Salahkan otaknya yang sangat jenius.

Kris memasuakn _tape recorder_ usangnya ke dalam sakunya dan cepat cepat berjalan ke arah pesawat yang menunggunya. Ia tidak sabar ke jepang dan tidak sabar bertemu teman masa kecilnya itu.

Hanya butuh 1 jam untuk sampai ke jepang dengan selamat. Kris menghirup udara jepang yang menenangkan. "beginikah bau jepang saat musim gugur tao-ah?"

Tao sangat tergesa-gesa memajukan kakinya yang panjang di taman kota dan matanya yang mencari tempat duduk di sekitar taman itu. entah ada perasaan apa, tapi dia sangat ingin pergi ke taman saat itu juga. Tao merapatkan jaketnya dan duduk di salah satu bangku tamanyang tidak berpenghuni. Sambil menikmati udara dingin musim gugur, tao mengambil iphonenya dari dalam saku. Jangan lupakan bandul panda tergantung pemberian gegenya saat ia ulang tahun yang ke 11. Tao selalu merawatnya dengan baik karena hanya kris, gegenya itu berikan.

Tao membuka _e-mail_nya dan mendapati surat yang tidak berguna masuk ke dalam kotak _e-mail_nya. Lalu ia menscrol layarnya kebawah dan menemukan surat berjudul '_To_: panda'

Yang belum ia buka. Lalu tao memencet tombol open dalam layarnya dan membacanya.

'Hai Tao-ah! Apa kabarmu? Ah mungkin kau baik, dan aku mengharapkannya. Sudah berapa tahun aku tidak mengirimu kabar? Ah aku pasti sangat bodoh karena tejerumus tawaran buku-buku itu untuk membacanya. Ya seperti yang kau baca, aku cukup berantakan di sini. Dan ─bunuh aku skerang─ aku sangat merindukanmu. Yah, merindukan wajah pandamu itu. kapan kita akan bertemu? Semoga surat bodoh ini tidak mengganggumu dan yah, kuharap kau mau maenjawabnya.

_From: gege wu _

_Date: 2 month ago'_

Tao tersenyum menatap surat elektronik selalu tersenyum mendapat surat elektronik dari kris. Ia juga cukup merindukan gegenya itu. **apa dia akan bertambah tinggi atau bagaimana wajahnya?  
**Tao mendongkakan kepalanya ketika bunga sakura menyapa kepalanya dan saat itu juga tao melihat namja jangkung yang mirip seperti _gege_nya.

"KRIS _GEGE_!" panggil tao. _Namja_ jangkung itu terhenti dan menengok kanan dan kirinya llau melanjutkan jalan lagi. **Tidak salah itu gege.**

Jika saja sepasang tali sepatu terikat dengan benar pasti tao sudah menarik tangan kris. Tapi apa daya sepasang tali sepatu menghalanginya dan ia terjatuh.

"och"

Tao kembali berdiri dengan muka cemberut sambil membersihkan celananya dari debu dan mendapati seseorang meneleponnya.

"_yeoboseo_?"

"koala_-ah_! Besok kita akan ke taman, tepat saat aku sekarang meneleponmu ne?" ucap suara di sana.

"akan aku usahakan _hyung_" **kalau tidak ada halangan** jawab tao.

"aku akan sangat marah jika kau tidak ikut. Dan yah! Yeollie! Kau memasak apa baunya tidak enak sekali!" orang itu berteriak.

"ah, baek! Aku lupa aku sedang memasak _corn_" tao memutarkan matanya selalu saja ada gangguan ketika ia menelepon hyungnya ini.

"yah, tao, aku tidak menerima penolakan _arrachi_? Sampai jumpa besok" lalu baekhyun mematikan sambungan tanpa menunggu balasan tao.

Tao lalu melihat kota box _e-mail_nya yang belum ia tutup. Dan menjawab _e-mail_ dari kris.

Awalnya kris memang melihat seorang namja dengan mata pandanya sedang duduk di slah satu bangku taman sibuk dengan handphonenya. Saat ia ingin sekali memangil namja itu, ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tidak bisa berkata-kata hanya dengan "itu kau tao?" atau "tao? Aku sangat tahu itu kau!" ia terlalu senang untuk mengatakannya. Bisa bisa ia kehilangan kendali. Atau mungkin saja kris bisa salah orang dan itu sangat memalukan.

Kris pun membalikan badannya dan kembali berjalan, tapi beberapa lama kemudian ada yang memanggilnya. "KRIS _GEGE_" kris pun terdiam menimbang ingin membalikan badannya atau tidak. Dan akhirnya kris hanya menengok kanan dan kiri lalu berjalan kembali. **mungkin kita akan bertemu lain waktu panda** Lalu ia berjalan ke arah halte bis.

Teng~ suara bertanda _notification_ masuk ke dalam handphonenya, kris mengambil dan mengeceknya

'_e-mail_ _for you from_:panda' lalu kris membukannya.

'_To_:gege

aku melihatmu, di jepang, tepatnya di taman kota jepang. tapi kau tidak melihatku. jahat sekali.

_From_: panda'

Lalu kris tersenyum, bukankah tao sangat imut sekali? Dia sudah semakin besar sekarang ini, tapi imutnya tidaklah memudar.

"_wassap_ Kris!" _namja_ bergigi putih menepuk bahu kris. Kris baru sampai di rumah barunya.

"kau semakin tinggi tuan wu!" seorang _namja_ pendek mencibirnya, melihat kris yang bahkan sangat tinggi dari namja bergigi putih di sebelahnya.

"aku yang tinggi atau kau yang menciut?" Tanya kris lalu kris mendapatkan cubitan di lengannya dari namja yang pendek tadi.

"yah! Aku berkata terus terang!" ucapnya membela diri. Dan _namja_ bergigi putih bernama chanyeol hanya tertawa melihat kedua sahabatnya berdebat.

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kris sedang duduk di bangku meja makan, menikmati makan malam mereka, setelah sebelumnya mereka membereskan kamar yang akan kris pakai.

"kau sudah menghubungi panda mu itu?" Tanya chanyeol. Baekhyun dan chanyeol memang mengetahui tentang sahabat kecil kris. Berterimakasihlah kepada sang _tape recorder_ yang terjatuh dan tidak sengaja memainkan suara pandanya. Kelas _lee sam_ memang sangat sepi ketika sedang mengajar, jadi yang tadi sepi mendadak ramai ketika tape recorder itu jatuh. Dan sebagai hukumannya kris harus menceritakan siapa orang yang suaranya ada di dalam _tape recorder_ itu. kris sangat lihai dalam berbohong dan lebih memilih menjawab 'itu adiku, yang berada di jepang, dia memberiku _tape_ ini untuk kadoku saat aku ulang tahun.' _Lee sam_ bisa saja terpengaruh, tapi chanyeol dan baekhyun tidak.

"2 bulan lalu. Tapi kau harus tahu, bahwa kau bertemu dengannya di taman tadi" kata kris.

"bagaimana katanya? Pandamu itu sangat merindukanmu?" Tanya baekhyun tak mau kalah. Percayalah bahwa baekhyun dan chanyeol tidak tahu siapa nama sebenarnya panda itu, karena kris, pembohong yang lihai mengatakan 'itu sudah lama sekali dan aku tidak mengingat namanya. Aku hanya mengenalnya sebagai panda karena dia mempunyai wajah seperti panda'

"aku tidak bilang menyapanya, tapi aku sudah membuat tanda bahwa aku ini kris dan berada di sini. Jepang"

Baekhyun dan chanyeol mengangguk paham. "besok kami akan ke taman, bertemu dengan seseorang yang ─sangat─ cerewet. kau mau ikut kris?" tawar chanyeol.

"yah! Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai adiku sendiri!" ucap baekhyun membela.

"ya teruslah membela koalamu itu!" ucap chanyeol, ia memang tidak suka sedikit banyaknya koala itu mengganggu baekhyun dan dirinya karena baekhyun itu kekasihnya. Egois? Untuk cinta tidaklah menjadi masalah. "aku beres" ucap chanyeol lalu ia pergi dari meja makan.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. "jangan terlalu di pikirkan kris, teruslah makan sampai habis, dan jika kau tidak keberatan cuci piringnya" baekhyun pergi mengikuti chanyeol. Kris hanya menatap baekhyun saja malas.

Besoknya kris pagi-pagi sekali menuju universitasnya menyerahkan surat beasiswanya dan berkenalan denga sebagian mahasiswa lainnya, mengikuti beberapa pelajaran yang di berikan oleh dosennya, dan lalu pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang , siswi yang ada di universitanya selalu saja menatap kris dengan pandangan dia─miliku. **padahal aku sudah punya panda.**

Kris berjalan ke arah taman kota seperti kemarin, dia duduk di kursi paling pojok, hanya untuk memastikan ia bisa melihat semua kursi yang ada di sini dan memantau apabila tao datang, dan tidak bertemu dengan chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Kris sedang menuliskan beberapa nada lagu di kertasnya sambil memerhatikan pengunjung yang datang. Kris melihat baekhyun dan chanyeol dan seseorang yang ia kenal datang dan duduk di salah satu bangku terdepan.

Kris menenggelamkan sedikit badannya─mengingat tinggi badannya di atas rata-rata─ dan memfokuskan pandangannya bahwa orang yang bersama baekhyun dan chanyeol itu salah.

"Hell, bagaimana Pandaku bisa menjadi Koala Baekhyun?" bisiknya.

Tidak di sangka, chanyeol melihat pada arah kris yang duduk di bangku belakang.

"KRIS!" kata chanyeol. Lalu suara chanyeol membuat kris membeku dan membuat tao memandang pada kris. **Itu **_**gege**_**ku?**

Chanyeol, Kris, dan Tao berjalan ke arah kris. **sialan, kenapa kaki ini usah sekali bergerak **umpat kris melihat chanyeol, baekhyun dan tao semakin dekat.

"kau jadi kemari Kris? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" ucap chanyeol, kris berdiri dari duduknya dan hanya tersenyum ke arah chanyeol.

"kau sedang menulis lagu?" Tanya baekhyun melihat kertas dengan not nada. kris menggangguk matanya masih enggan melihat tao, dengan jarak tao, chanyeol, dan baekhyun sedekat ini kris tidak mau salah langkah dan berakhir memeluk tao.

"ohya, kris ini tao, dan tao ini kris" ucap baekhyun saling mengenalkan.

Dengan susah payah kris mengangkat tangannya, lalu tangannya di jabat oleh tangan halus yang sudah lama tidak kris genggam.

"kris"

"tao, senang bertemu dengamu _gege_" tao tersenyum pada kris. **sangat senang sekali gege. **Lanjut tao dalam hati.

"begitupun aku." Ucap kris, kali ini dia berhasil memerangi batinnya.

"siapa yang mau ke kedai es krim?" ajak chanyeol. Mereka mengganguk dan pergi ke kedai es krim langganan baekhyun dan tao.

"ugh! Chanyeol aku benar benar ingin permen kapas tadi!" baekhyun merengek meminta permen kapas yang mereka lewati saat mereka sedang berjalan ke kedai es krim.

"kau sudah membeli es krim rasa strobery yang kau sukai itu baek" ucap chanyeol jengah. Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya. Yang selalu membuat chanyeol kalah.

"baik kita pergi, kris, tao. Kalian tunggu dulu di sini oke?" lalu chanyeol dan baekhyun pergi dari meja yang memiliki 4 kursi itu. kris dan tao mengganguk.

Biasanya Tao dan kris paling tidak bisa berdiam diri ketika merka sedang berdua berdua ketika kecil, tapi berbeda lagi rasanya sekarang. Di tambah mereka sudah lama tida berjumpa dan berkomunikasi.

"_gege_" tao memanggil kris, dan kris dengan sigap melihat tao.

"kau jahat, kenapa kau tidak membalas _e-mail_ku?" Tao hanya cemberut dia memainkan es krimnya yang setengahnya sudah habis.

"maaf, _data_ku habis ketika akan membalasmu" ucap kris, kali ini tidak berbohong.

"lalu kenapa kau tidak membalikan badamu saat aku memanggilmu?" Tanya tao lagi, ia yakin bahwa waktu itu adalah kris.

"aku hanya takut salah orang, terlalu banyak bernama kris di sini" ucap kris. Lalu ia menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal.

"kau tidak tahu aku sangat merindukanmu?" tao menatap mata kris lekat. Tersirat kepedihan dannkerinduan terdalam di dalamnya.

"kau pun tidak tahu bagaimana aku sangat ingin memelukmu tadi" ucap kris membela diri. Tao merona di buatnya.

"walaupun kita sudah lama tidak bertemu tapi kau masih mengingatku, tidakkah itu lucu?" ucap kris lagi, tak menyangka tao memang mengingatnya walaupun wajahnya sekarang berbeda waktu terakhir kali bertemu dengan tao.

"e-em mungkin kekuatan ba-batin" tao gegelagapan.

"yah, mungkin. Kau harus tau bagaimana aku tersiksanya tanpamu di korea. Berteman dengan buku dan rela bersusah payah mendapatkan beasiswa ke jepang" Kris menyesap _chocolate hot_nya. Kris tidak menyukai es krim. Itu terlalu dingin untuk bersarang di mulutnya.

"yah, _gege_, bukan hanya kau saja. Kau tau? Hanya ada gantungan ini yang aku punya darimu. Kau jahat sekali." Tao memamerkan gantungan di handphonenya. Gantungan wajah panda yang sangat lucu.

Kris membelalakan matanya. Terakhir kali dia memberikan gantungan itu sebelum tao pergi ke jepang. **Dan mengapa masih terlihat seperti baru.** "kau tahu? Sudah berapa kali _tape recorder_ ini ku perbaiki?" kris pun menunjukan tape recordernya. Dan sukses membuat tao tersedak oleh es krimnya. Kris lalu memberikan _chocolate hot_nya pada tao agar bisa meredakan dinginnya sensasi es krim _green tea_ itu.

"_wae_? Tao-ah kau kenapa?" baekhyun datang dengan 2 permen kapas besar di tangannya.

"anniyo, hanya tersedak es krim" ucap tao sambil menyesap _chocolate_nya kris. Di bantu baekhyun yang mengusap punggung tao.

"dan kris dengan berbaik hati memberikan _hot chocolate_nya" ucap chanyeol duduk di hadapan kris. "dan wow lihat tape recordernya yang selalu Ia bawa" kata chanyeol kembali. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya.

"itu pemberianku"

Suara tao membuat kris tersedak ludahnya sendiri, dan chanyeol yang sedang memakan es krim melelehnya tersedak oleh es krim itu. sedangkan baekhyun hanya membuat ekspresi terkejut.

"ba-bagaimana? ka-kalian… pasti….." chanyeol tergagap.

"sudah kuduga" baekhyun menerka.

"ya, tao adalah teman masa kecilku" ucap kris terlihat santai karena tao memegang tangannya.

"kris. Tao. Kalian berhutang penjelasan pada kami"

End.

Hahahahaha gantung ya? Gantung ya? Gantung banget. Tapi beneran deh aku suka banget karakter manusia-manusia yang ada di dalamnya.

Pas pertama denger lagu exo – _love love love_ jadi ngebayang tao dan kris kayak gini. Awalnya gatega buat uri tao pisah sama uri dhuizang, tapi mereka tetep di pertemukan bukan?

Maaf kalo ada bahasa tidak di perkenan, kuang logistic, atau kekurangan kekurangan lainnya.

Masih belajar buat ff, minta saran, kritiknya juga boleh. Riview kalian sangat membantuku untuk terus berkembang membuat ff yang mendekati sempurna.

Sekian. _Kamshamida. Arrigatougozaimasu_.


End file.
